


雨

by uchuuhokishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV), 疑犯追踪 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuuhokishi/pseuds/uchuuhokishi
Summary: .
Relationships: John Reese/Harold Finch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	雨

“ 地图显示这是个废弃办公楼，被工地包围，很有可能被犯罪团伙拿来当做制毒或伪造钞票的据点，千万小心，里瑟先生。你找到罗恩了吗？ ”

“ 里瑟先生？ ” 耳机那边的人显然被枪声吓到了， “ 约翰？ ”

“ 我在。罗恩和他的制毒同伙挨了枪子。这里交给条子了，我现在回去你那儿。盯着另一个号码。 ”

“ 恐怕这有点困难。特洛伊先生的手机信号已经 33 分钟没挪地方了，我有理由相信他扔下了手机行动以避免被跟踪。 ” 耳机那边暂时停下了慌慌张张挪椅子拿外套的声音， “ 我会联系弗斯科警探。你还好吗？ ”

“ 我很好，芬奇。 ”

外面下着雨。当里瑟滴着水走向图书馆门口时，他听见电脑那边传来卡特的声音。 “…… 缉毒组发现他们全都挨了枪子儿，在膝盖上。你能让约翰低调一点儿吗？ ”“ 不用客气，卡特。 ” 听见声音，芬奇转过头，看了看里瑟，视线停在地板上那串雨水组成的鞋印上。里瑟挤出一个微笑。

电话又响了，芬奇按下免提： “ 有什么进展吗，弗斯科警探？ ”“ 你们盯的特洛伊·脑子秀逗·查普先生带着手枪撞进了缉毒组的办案现场。不管他们谁想 杀谁，这阵子是不会如愿了。放一天假吧，神奇小子。 ”

芬奇挂下电话，抬头看看里瑟破掉的衣袖， “ 你没告诉我你中枪了。 ”

“ 擦伤。那 ……” 里瑟转身 迈步，低头看了看地板， “ 抱歉我把它弄湿了。 ”

身后数秒没有回音。

“ 请留下吧，⋯⋯ ” 这声音拽住了里瑟的脚。他停下，等待对方喉咙里卡着的后半句， “ 我这儿有医药箱 ” ？还是 “ 外面的雨太大了 ” ？

他没等到后半句。或许身后的人意识到，哪个借口都不足以成为他留下的理由。

里瑟回头看着芬奇，扬了扬眉毛。

趴在垫子里的小熊不合时宜地哼了一声，芬奇赶紧低下头查看，如释重负。

里瑟感受着这个与纽约城脱轨的地方。被隔绝的雨声和主机的滴滴声混在一起。阴雨天的下午三点，电脑边的台灯成了这里唯一的明亮光源，把芬奇的手照得发亮。水顺着图书馆的窗户潺潺流下，里瑟想起小时候父亲送他的万花筒，想起泥土和草的气味。如果 “ 永恒 “ 有实体 —— 一个念头闪过他的思绪 —— 这是它该有的模样。


End file.
